


Persona 4: Second Shift Omakes

by blitzor11



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Light Humiliation, Public Sex, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzor11/pseuds/blitzor11
Summary: A collection of shorts and side stories that contain all the 'too saucy for Mature' parts of Second Shift. Some of these will be canon, some of these won't be. You might be able to tell the difference in the writing.
Relationships: Margaret/Marie (Persona 4)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Persona 4: Second Shift Omakes

**Author's Note:**

> 4/19: Margaret/Marie; Hyper Futa Margaret, Cum Inflation, Public Sex, Light Public Humiliation, Temporary Mindbreak, Dubcon (?)

"I've come to collect you, Marie."

Margaret's voice came as somewhat of a shock to the errant resident of the Velvet Room, especially considering where she was: the park that overlooked Inaba. "You promised that you wouldn't leave the immediate area without our guest." The last word was spoken with a slight hint of contempt, though Margaret's definition of slight was anyone else's minuscule. 

"So? I came here with him. He was just here a second ago..." Marie pouted as she looked around the park, wondering where Yu had disappeared off to. She wasn't this flaky... was she?

Margaret stared into her for a few seconds, her glare stretching time into an eternity. "...Somehow I doubt that our guest not only encountered you, but also accompanied you all the way out here, to the edge of town." The dark-haired punk whined, crossing her arms and pulling them into herself as she was backed into a corner. Where was he...?

The older, taller woman crossed her arms as well. "Originally, I was planning on merely scolding you and taking you back to the Velvet Room. But to hear you so boldly lie to my face... That, now, calls for a punishment." Marie's face paled, not knowing the details of what she had in mind yet dreading it nonetheless. 

"P-Punishment? What, uh... What a-are you gonna do?" She gulped as Margaret pushed onto one of the benches, all but forcing her to sit down. Her golden eyes leered at her, and she felt a momentary flow of power envelope the pair, though it died down within seconds. 

"There's an order to things, Marie. When people break that order, they have to be put back into place." Marie, although she'd only known her fellow attendant for only a week, felt fear and utter dread at what Margaret had in store for her. "Strip." She found herself compelled to comply, her body going through the motions of disrobing and discarding her clothing. Fear had driven all possible agency out of her; the only possibility was to obey. 

Margaret gave her space to stand up, and she was soon wearing nothing but her gloves and socks. "That will do," she said, pushing the insubordinate onto her knees, forcing her to kneel on the grass. "Now... time for the next step." Marie's body trembled out of her anxiousness and vulnerability, completely exposed as she was. What did she mean by the next step...? 

All she could do was watch, her eyes staring forwards at Margaret's dress as a bulge began to reveal itself, its impression forming against the fabric. "U-Uhh... Margaret?" It was nothing short of absolutely huge, the contour not so much as thinking of ending until it got to the end of her dress, which was more than halfway between her knees and the ground. She swallowed, hard; as inexperienced with these things as she was, she knew that things weren't this big...

Marie locked eyes with Margaret, then realised the tip was already pressing up against her chest. Even if Margaret beat her in the chest department, she was by no means flat... but compared to the massive, hulking pillar of flesh in front of her, it was as if she possessed only nubs. The tip was dragging up her chest now, parting her tits ever so slightly. So long as she didn't see beneath the fabric, she held onto the hope that it was fake.

Unfortunately, Marie's time had come; as the cock in front of her grew firmer and larger, it became too hard to keep down by simply holding still. She caught a glimpse of the pale, meaty flesh as it flew up, rising a few inches above Marie's head at its crest. She was staring right into the tip of it now, the pungency finally registering in her senses. Trying to stand against it was impossible; it was all she could just to submit and let things happen. 

Margaret hummed as the subservient attendant leaned forwards, lavishing the tip of her monstrously large cock with a fervent desire to please. It was far too thick to fit more than the very tip into her mouth, so Marie went straight to using her hands, tongue, and lips to pleasure the colossal dick as much as possible. 

It took only a short couple of minutes for Marie's attention to produce a glob of precum, viscous and clear as it slowly slid down. The second she noticed it, Marie wrapped her lips around as much of the tip as she could fit, lapping away to taste the fruit of her labour as much as possible. Margaret groaned in response, running a hand down her stomach and to the base of her dick.

She whined when the lovely cock that was all hers to enjoy, all hers to lavish, was suddenly pulled away and left her licking at nothing. Marie heard a slap, followed by the registering of the force of that very same bitchbreaker slamming into the side of her face. It pushed her down, forcing her to look up at Margaret from the ground. From her position low on the ground, she could tell that she was nothing but an ant compared to Margaret, nothing but a toy to be used and discarded shortly after. The thought aroused her to no end, and she realised how wet she'd gotten when she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation.

"Looks like you're ready enough for the main course, Marie." Margaret picked her up by the shoulders, her legs dangling on either side of the cock that would be pounding into her soon enough. 

The thought drew her back to her senses, and she gulped. "M-Margaret, I don't think that's-" Her voice was silenced by a kiss, the older woman's soft, warm lips choking any protest and dispelling any worries Marie might have had. She was set down on the table, and felt the weight of Margaret's entire length laying on her. The tip of it reached up to her neck, and made her shudder with anticipation. Her legs were pulled up, resting against Margaret's shoulders to keep them out of the way.

Marie could feel the cock's skin dragging across her stomach as Margaret pulled back at a slow, agonising pace, getting closer and closer to that breaking point. "Are you ready for your punishment?" All that Marie could do was nod her head, even though there was no way anyone could ever be ready for this. Not in a million years.

Finally, Margaret's tip pressed against her entrance, ever so slightly parting her folds. Marie took in a sharp breath, the feeling entirely alien to her. She whined as the pressure intensified, turning into a warm, hot feeling of her body stretching around the thick, beefy intruder. The tip was in, and she gasped; Marie felt like she was going to be split in two. "M-Margaret, I-... I-" Her words were choked down by her throat, unable to say anything in protest or encouragement.

"It's truly lucky that you are not of man, Marie; if you were, I'd have to hold back a little." Margaret's words, spoken in that same caring tone she usually used came as fire to her senses. Was she not going to hold- 

"Fuck!" Marie shouted, her body spasming around the gargantuan cock that was now a foot inside of her. With a single thrust of her hips, her partner, her master, her _owner_ was already half-way inside. The impression of her fuck stick was clearly visible on Marie's lithe, slim stomach, a sign of her progress. Marie was now a stammering mess, with each slight movement sparking pleasure up and down her spine. 

She let out a moan as she felt Margaret push even deeper into her, displacing what felt like everything inside of her and pushing it to the side to make room. Marie wasn't even aware of the burning pressure until it broke and Margaret shoved her entire length inside, her head and shaft resting comfortably inside of Marie's womb. "Now we can begin," Margaret said, her voice and expression still calm and collected, before beginning to thrust in and out of Marie's pussy like a hammer affixed to a handsaw.

An orgasm shook her very core, leaving her to spasm and tremble around the width of Margaret's cock. A long string of moans left her throat, chaining together into one guttural sound of pleasure. She felt each thrust in her chest, each push and pull as sparks of pleasure throughout her entire body. Margaret's pace was breaking her in, and her endurance was unending. Her fingernails dug into Marie's legs, providing a sensation of pain and discomfort to block out with the waves of ecstasy that she was riding on. She came again, her entire body devoting itself to nothing but milking Margaret's fat dick for all it was worth.

Most of her body went limp, unable to do anything but submit to its position and the fantastic fucking she was getting from Margaret. Her womb had long since been unnaturally pushed and stretched, fitting almost a third of Margaret's length inside of it. Marie was hit by a third orgasm, hardly even seconds after the previous one had subsided, and she tightened and twitched around Margaret. "Fuck me!~" 

They were the first coherent words that came out of her mouth since Margaret started, though they were quickly followed by more. "Yes! Fuck, you fill me up so good!" Margaret smiled at the woman's words, and hastened the movement of her hips. Marie's legs trembled as another orgasm crashed into her, wracking her body with pleasure and numbing her to everything but the in and out of Margaret's dick. "Fuck me!" she shouted, "Fuck me harder!"

Margaret couldn't help but oblige, putting more effort into moving her supple hips as she drove the base of her cock in and out of Marie's pussy. Marie's vision went dark as her eyes rolled up into the back of her skull, and she passed out from the sheer overload of ecstasy and sensation.

\---

Her hands dug into Marie's hips, fingernails pressing in and leaving marks. Oh Heavens above, her pussy was sublime, pulling and tugging her member in all the right ways. Marie's womb had to have been pushed all the way up with her sternum, and she had to hand it to her; she was sturdier than she looked. 

It'd been a while since the woman had actually said or done anything, though, and Margaret thought it'd be best to end it soon. Her big, fat, colossal balls were ready to churn out as much cum as they possibly could, aided both by her unique body and the magic that Margaret had imbued herself with. It was far easier to simply create as the need came up, instead of having to find a way to hide such a magnificent length in her dress. 

Her entire cock tensed with need, rapidly approaching the crest of her orgasm. A mixture of precum and Marie's own excitement had made a pool just under her ass on the table, part of the byproduct of the near-constant orgasms that tried to milk her for all she had. Well, it was about time she gave the oh-so-obedient attendant what she wanted. With a final thrust inside, Margaret buried herself deep inside of Marie's womb and came, her whole body shaking and quivering as cum rippled through her cock. 

Margaret's first shot was forceful enough to push her back a few inches, her hands sliding from Marie's hips to her thighs to keep her in place. Then, as Marie's womb filled with more and more cum, stretching to accommodate as much of her load as she could fit, Margaret found herself stepping back as cum pushed against other harder, firmer parts of Marie's body. Her own body trembled, bursting with orgasmic bliss as she shot wave after wave of cum into her younger fellow assistant. 

Already, Marie's stomach had bloated and inflated with the sheer volume of jizz inside. She did her best to hurry the process along, gently rocking back and forth as she coaxed her balls into producing more. Her little cum receptacle's womb had expanded into the size of a small basketball, giving the impression she was already heavily pregnant. Margaret doubted her seed would actually take, so what was the harm in it? She ground her heels into the ground, and held Marie steady so she could take as much as possible.

A shiver down her spine convinced her to open her mouth, letting out a low, quivering moan as she shot more and more of her baby batter into Marie. Her stomach gave the impression that she was due to give birth any second now, but Margaret knew she could do even better than that. Her testes had slowed their production, but the amount of cum that still shot out was by no means little. Margaret shifted Marie's legs onto just one shoulder, and brought her hand down to stroke what else she had out of her. 

By the time she was finished, Marie's stomach had bloated so severely she could have fit inside her womb by pulling her legs and arms into her chest. Yes, this did nicely for a punishment. Margaret chuckled at her excuse for taking a taste of the attendant's body. She stuck her hand forwards, pressing it against Marie's clitoris and imbuing it with magic as she pulled out, quickly forming a magic seal to keep everything packed inside nice and tightly. 

Margaret sighed, feeling her cock beginning to shrink back into her body as the magic wore off. Now, where did Yu run off to?

\---

Marie whined, feeling the stares of everyone they passed lingering on her and her body, more specifically the massive gut she had. The cum inside of her sloshed around with every step. Her hands supported it from the bottom, shifting her centre of gravity slightly to make walking easier. Gods, was it warm. Margaret held her clothes in a neatly folded pile, leaving Marie only her hat, gloves, and socks. Initially, she tried to keep her bag, too, but with how bloated she was it kept sliding back into an uncomfortable position. 

Worse yet was she could feel herself becoming aroused by her display, a light wetness between her legs already forming. She whimpered as she saw the erection of a passerby through his pants, knowing it had undoubtedly been her body that aroused him so. She didn't think her cheeks could get any redder, and yet, here she was.

"M-Margaret," she said, as the pair came across the door to the Velvet Room at last. Her eyes wandered all over the attendant's motherly figure, still hardly believing such a supple and womanly body could contain such a frightfully masculine... 

She swallowed, realising her thoughts were already drifting off. "Can we maybe... somewhere else, next time?" Her cheeks flushed red.

Margaret merely chuckled, the soft laugh torture to her heart. "Of course, Marie."


End file.
